


Long Boarding Shenanigans

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Awkwardness, Based on True Events, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzburg, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rated T for swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nathaniel learned how to long board from Alix, now it’s Marcs turn!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Long Boarding Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwibon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwibon/gifts), [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/gifts), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [ZxshadowxZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/gifts), [Swagphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/gifts), [whatisastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisastory/gifts).



> This is a sorry gift to my friends at discord cause I’ve been gone (I know I missed a whole lot of people, but I couldn’t remember/didn’t know your username,,,S O R R Y!!!

The clicking of Marcs boots and Nathaniels sneakers on the pavement were the only things that indicated life at Trocadéro square. Underneath the latter’s arm was a something like a skateboard, except it was definitely longer.   
  


_‘A longboard... I guess that’s why they call it that,’_ Marc thought. The reason the two were at the square in the first place was because Nathaniel wanted to teach Marc how to use it. Marc sighed as he thought about how he was roped into this. 

_“I want to teach you how to use a longboard,” Nathaniel said, with a red face. Marc however just raised an eyebrow at the question. They were in the middle of art and he had said it out of the blue.  
_

_“Um...Why?” He replied tentatively, not sure where this was going. He heard Alix snicker, but ignored it as Nathaniel gave his answer.  
  
_

_“Because when me and Alix became friends she taught me, and so now that we’re friends, I want to teach you!” he said. Marc inwardly cringed when Nath had said the word ‘friends’. Having a crush on that boy, was_ not _easy.  
  
_

Marc had answered yes, hoping that this would be a better bonding experience for the two. He ignored his own anxiety and that’s how he found himself walking with Nath to the place that could be his doom.   
  


“So!” Nathaniel said as he placed the board on the ground. “The trick is to stay balanced. You could fall over if you aren’t.”   
  
He gestured to the ravenette to come forward, and he obliged.   
  


“What you want to do, is to put one foot on the front here,” he did what he said, making an example of himself. “And then you want to kickoff like this!” Nathaniel did so, and soon he was off, Zooming down the square. He was saying something, but Marc couldn’t hear it, he was thinking about something else...

’ _Wow, what a nice butt...’_

But, there was also something different that caught his eye. When Nathaniel leaned to turn, he seemed carefree and happy. It was like he was in his own little bubble, in his own little world, and it was adorable. Marc blushed as Nathaniel finally came back around and noticed the red face.   
  


“Hey, maybe you want to take of your sweatshirt, it’s a little hot out here and your face is pretty red,” he suggested, unbeknownst to the gay panic inside of his ~~crush~~ friend. Nodding, Marc reluctantly did, he was hot after all.   
  


Now it was Nathaniel’s turn to blush. 

‘ _Shoulders...’_ he thought. The redhead had never really noticed how slightly muscular the boys arms were but damn, he would not be complaining if he showed them off more.   
  


Marc noticed Nath’s staring and looked down, grabbing his arm as an awkward tic.   
  


“S-so are you gonna show me how to use that?” He asked, head gesturing to the board sitting idle.   
  


“Huh? Oh! Yeah sorry!” Nathaniel said, shaking his head to get his thoughts off of Marc’s arms. “So place your foot there,” he continued, pointing to the board. Marc nodded and stepped onto it, smiling when he didn’t fall.   
  


_‘My god he’s so cute,’_ thought Nath when he saw the smile. When Marc got his balance, he turned to his crush for more directions.   
  


“So because you’re just beginning, I don’t want you to kickoff just yet, you could fall,” he said. “Why don’t I push you first?” Marc, at a lost for words, nodded. He place his free foot on the back of the unstable longboard so he was turned sideways. It was nerve wracking, but he knew Nathaniel had his back... literally.   
  


Nathaniel placed one hand in Marc’s, and the other behind his back, causing the two to flush once more. Even the taller’s breath hitched slightly when he felt the reassuring pressure of Nath’s soft hands.   
  


“So, I’m going to start to push, try not to lean left or right too much, that’s how you turn. Let’s try going straight first,” _good luck with that_ the teacher said, not voicing what he thought. Slowly, he began to nudge his little rainbow forward until he was gaining enough speed, and then let go.   
  


“Holy shit!” Marc screamed. “This is both amazing and terrifying!” The wind was blowing in his face in a soothing way, and it was then that he understood how Nathaniel felt when he was demonstrating.   
  


It was freeing, like all of his worries thoughts and panics were left behind. It was just him and the board. And that stick....STICK?

“Fuck!” Nathaniel yelped as he saw the board hit the stick, and Marc fly off it. He ran towards his crush and held out his hand to help him stand up. “Fuck, are you okay?”   
  
  


Marc nodded and took the hand. As he was trying to stand, a sharp pain stabbed him from his right knee, and he fell forwards. Right into Nathaniels arms. The two stood like that, too stunned to do or say much.

It was only when Marc felt something dripping down his leg did he let go of the embrace, although his hands never left Nath’s own. Looking down, he found a rip in his jeans where his knee was. He also saw bright red blood from his new road rash drip down his leg.   
  


“Shit,” Nathaniel said, now noticing it as well. “ I didn’t bring a first aid kit... I’m gonna call Alix.” One phone call later, Alix was at the square with her gay boys. She had just finished putting a bandage on Marc (of which she noticed that he never let go of Nathaniels hand) before standing up.   
  


“Okay, that should hold up. Do you guys wanna come back and have ice cream with me?” She said, pointing in the direction she came.   
  


“Nah,” Marc said, surprising the others. “I want to try again... Nath is an okay teacher after all.” He turned to the boy in question and they both blushed when they made eye contact. It was sickeningly sweet. Nodding, Alix skated her way towards Andres rolling her eyes at the boys.   
  


She hoped that they would get together already... all the flirting was making her sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I was in Marcs place today, except I’ve been long boarding for a year, and nobody was there to catch me lmao ;-;


End file.
